Legally Blonde_After Harvard
by BritneySpearsFan
Summary: Elle has graduated from collage and is working in a great law firm! she is married to Emmit and has three great friends!! Her life seems to be going great but you never know what will happen when you are with a blonde
1. Default Chapter

"Therefore my client could not have killed her friend and is completely innocent," Elle Woods said as she walked back to the table. "The Jury will now make their decision the judge told the courtroom. Elle sat nervously in her chair she was wondering if her first job at Cameron and bates law firm would go well. It seemed like hours maybe even days had gone by when the judge finally announced that the jury had made their decision and they decided Elle's client was innocent. "YES" Elle shouted as she jumped out of her chair. Realizing that everyone was looking at her and she had made a fool out of herself she sat down her face turning red. As Elle walked outside she was greeted by Margot and Vivian (who were not very good friends) "Elle you were so great" Vivian praised her. "Yea totally" Margot said and added, "much better them some people we know" When she said some people she directed her look towards Vivian. "Come on girls" Elle said to both of her friends "Lets go see Emmit" The three girls walked out of the building and saw Emmit pull up in the brand new Mustang he had bought for Elle since this was her first case. "Oh my God" Elle said as a tear ran down her face. "Emmit walked out of the car and took Elle in his arms. They kissed and Elle told Emmit the car was beautiful and she loved him. "Hop in girls!" Elle excitedly said as she got in the car that her wonderful husband Emmit had gotten for her. Elle had the biggest grin on her face as she drove to her mansion that wasn't very far from Harvard. Elle ,Emmit ,Margot ,and Vivian walked in the house and sat in the Kitchen and had lunch. " Do you remember that time our sorority Delta Nu had that bid dance and you Margot went with Greg and I went with Nasty old Warner I cant believe we went with those two assholes Oh My gosh like what were we thinking" Like I know it was so eww " Margot replied Vivian and emmit look at each other with a what look and then look back at Elle and Margot. "Well I have to go and meet Paulette at the spa we are meeting there to talk. I haven't seen her for ages its going to be so exciting!" "Come Bruiser" Elle says and walks out of the door. 


	2. Paulette

.htm Elle drove down the road in her new car that she loved so much.  
  
"I can't believe I get to see Paulette after 6 months" Elle told her dog Bruiser. "And you Bruiser get to see Rufus." At that Bruiser stood up and barked. After a while of driving Elle pulled up to Lilies spa. Elle met up with Paulette in the sauna.  
  
"Oh my gosh Elle" Paulette nearly screamed. "Yes Girlfriend its me" Elle said teasingly. "its been such a long time since I have seen you" Paulette told Elle. "The last time I saw you was at your wedding, And you were the most beautiful bride ever"  
  
"Thanks so much Paulette" Elle replied to Paulette. Elle and Paulette kept this small talk going for hours. They talked about their dogs, Paulette's baby girl named Elle, Emmit, Elle's wedding, Elle's Graduation, What they wanted to do in the next few years and their families.  
  
"I have a big case in two days and I am so stressed out, do you have any advice?" Elle confided in Paulette.  
  
"Well" Paulette said, "just picture every one in the courtroom naked and you will not be so nervous."  
  
" I could try that but that would be very scary considering that the man I am defending is a big fat blob." Elle told Paulette  
  
The two shared a big laugh and decide that they should get out of the spa before it got too late. Elle and Paulette hugged and promised that they would get together next week and Paulette would bring little Elle over. Elle took Bruiser out of the dog babysitting room. It took Elle forever to find a spa that had one of those but finally she did. On Elle's way home all she could think about was that case she had to go to tomorrow. This mans life was in her hands.  
  
I can't handle this thought Elle. I am a Barbie girl from California not a person who can decide a person's fate. "rrrrrrrrrr" Elle screamed frustrated as she pulled up in the driveway of her house. She took Bruiser out of the car and walked and unlocked the front door. She walked in and slammed the door. Emmit who was in the living room watching tv jumped and ran to the front door to see Elle with tears running down her face leaning against the door.  
  
"What's wrong Honey", Emmit asked Elle wondering what had happened. He had a worried look on his face as he looked into Elle's teary eyes.  
  
"I can't do this Emmit, I just can't."  
  
"You cant do what?"  
  
"This case I have tomorrow"  
  
"Yes you can Elle I have faith in you"  
  
"Ok, I guess I should get some rest"  
  
"Yea maybe you will feel better in the morning"  
  
Emmit kissed Elle on the forehead and told her that he would be up to bed in a little while. Elle walked into their room and took a shower. When she got out she brushed her teeth put on her nightgown and hopped into bed hoping that her day would go well tomorrow. .htm 


End file.
